ucfsgafandomcom-20200214-history
Student Senate
The Student Senate, commonly referred to as the Senate, is the legislative branch of the University of Central Florida's Student Government Association (SGA). Under Article II of the Student Body Constitution, legislative authority is vested in the Senate, a unicameral nonpartisan chamber. The Senate consists of sixty-elected senators, one for each 1,000 university students as required by statute."Title III - The Legislative Branch." University of Central Florida Student Government Association.Reapportionment of the Senate occurs each summer (before fall elections), and is based off the average enrollment of the colleges and campuses from the preceding fall and spring semesters as reported by the university. Per statute, there is to be one senator per 1,000 students, rounded down to the nearest thousand. Reapportionment is completed by the Elections and Appointments Committee, and is subject to a majority vote of the Senate. The Senate is led by a Speaker of the Senate, who is elected at the beginning of each term. A President Pro Tempore is also elected at the same time as the Speaker to help manage the legislative agenda. The Senate is responsible for the creation, approval, and allocation of a $17.5 million budget generated by student fees and self-generated revenue – one of the largest student government budgets in the United States. With its budget, SGA funds and operates three campus facilities, the main Recreation and Wellness Center, the Recreation and Wellness Center at Knights Plaza, and the Student Union, while also providing nearly $1 million in funding to 600 Registered Student Organizations."Knights of the RoundTable 2008–2009 Registered Student Organization Awards." University of Central Florida Student Government Association."UCF Student Union Goals and Mission." University of Central Florida Student Government Association. Membership According to the Constitution and statutes, elections for Senate are held each fall – usually in late September or early October. A majority of the votes cast is required to win. The newly elected senators are inaugurated at the first meeting following the completion of elections. The Senate is bound by university policy, applicable state and federal statutes, and the state and federal constitutions. Newly elected senators take an oath to obey the student body, state, and federal constitutions. Officers At the beginning session, and when vacancies arise, the Senate elects members to leadership by majority vote. *Speaker of the Senate *President Pro Tempore *Deputy President Pro Tempore for Senate Operations and Appropriations *Deputy President Pro Tempore for Legislative Affairs *Legislative Assistant *Sergeant at Arms The Speaker of the Senate and President Pro Tempore receive an annual salary between $10,000 and $15,000 per year.[http://www.centralfloridafuture.com/2.10660/ucf-student-leaders-and-their-salaries-1.1435292 "UCF student leaders and their salaries." Central Florida Future.]Should USF’s SGA President Be Paid More Than UCF's? KnightNews.com Procedure Legislation Senate bills are passed by majority vote, and must be signed by both the Student Body President and the Senior Student Affairs Officer. There is no filibuster in the Senate, and debate is limited to five minutes unless the rule is suspended. Either the President or Senior Student Affairs Officer may veto any Senate bill. The Senate may override the veto of the Student Body President by a two-thirds vote, at which the time the legislation is passed to the Senior Student Affairs Officer for approval or veto. If a bill is vetoed by the Senior Student Affairs Officer, the Senate may override the veto by a two-thirds vote, at which time the legislation goes to the president of the university for ultimate review. The decision of the university president is final and may not be overridden by the Senate. In 2010, a veto by the Senior Student Affairs Officer was successfully overridden by the Senate and university president.[http://www.centralfloridafuture.com/senate-steps-up-1.2319982 "Senate steps up." Central Florida Future.] Resolutions require only the signature of the Speaker and President Pro Tempore. Fiscal policy The Senate is the body required by statutes to pass appropriations and to submit funding bills passed to the Student Body President for signature. Fiscal decisions are governed by rules and statutes regarding the budget process. Under state law (§ 240.235), the Senate has sole jurisdiction – except for the approval by the Senior Student Affairs Officer or their designee – over the allocation of the university's Activity and Service Fee budget."The 2000 Florida Statutes Chapter 240 - Postsecondary Education." The Florida Legislature. "Student Activity and Service Fees Are Spent to Benefit the Entire Student Body." Office of Program Policy Analysis & Government Accountability an office of the Florida Legislature Each fall, a budget committee is created and is responsible for the creation for the next fiscal years budget, including the allocation of funding to the various SGA branches, departments, agencies, services, and buildings. The annual budget is completed in early spring and presented to the Senate for consideration before the end of the spring semester during a Special Session. The proposed budget must be approved by the Senate, Student Body President, Senior Student Affairs Officer, and the university president. The Senate is also responsible for the creation of rules governing the use of appropriated funds, including the setting of funding levels for bills and allocations, and the prohibition of use of funds for certain items and activities. Committees Within the Senate are six committees with unique and sole jurisdiction over their respective matters."Senate Committees." University of Central Florida Student Government. Each committee is composed of a maximum of twelve senators, including a chair and vice-chair. Senators are elected to the fiscal committees by a majority vote of the Senate, and are appointed to the internal committees by the Speaker. Statutes require that senators serve on a minimum of one committee. Senators are also required to hold a meeting each semester with their constituents and deans, as well as represent about 10 of the nearly 600 registered student organizations. ; Fiscal Committees * Financial Allocations for Organizations Committee: Approved allocations and bills to registered student organizations. * Conference Registration and Travel Committee: Approved allocations and bills for travel, registration, and conference expenses for individual students and registered student organizations. * Operations Review Committee: Reviews and investigates the use of all funds allocated through the activity and service fee. ; Internal Committees * Legislative, Judicial, and Rules Committee: Reviews legislation and recommends changes concerning the Student Government Constitution, Student Body Statutes, and Senate Rules. * Elections and Appointments Committee: Interviews and reviews appointments made by the Student Body President. * Governmental Affairs Committee: Reviews local, state, and federal laws and legislation that affect the student body. Sessions The Senate uses Senate Rules and Robert's Rules of Order for operation. During the fall and spring semesters, the Senate meets every Thursday at 7:00PM (ET) in the Student Union. During the summer, Senate meets every other week. Senate does not hold sessions during exam periods or when classes are not in session. Committee meetings are held in the Senate Workroom, which is on the second floor of the Student Union. All meetings of the Senate are open to the public pursuant to the Sunshine Act. A Special Session of Senate may be called by the Speaker or by a majority vote of the Senate in regular session. Special Sessions may be held in lieu of a regularly scheduled session, as is the case with trials for impeachment, or at a date and time to be chosen as long as due notice is provided. List of Senates * 1st * 2nd * 3rd * 4th * 5th * 6th * 7th * 8th * 9th * 10th * 11th * 12th * 13th * 14th * 15th * 16th * 17th * 18th * 19th * 20th * 21st * 22nd * 23rd * 24th * 25th * 26th * 27th * 28th * 29th * 30th * 31st * 32nd * 33rd * 34th * 35th * 36th * 37th * 38th * 39th * 40th * 41st * 42nd * 43rd * 44th * 45th * 46th * 47th References Category:Student Senate